


An EXTRAordinary Day

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam can't hold a job.Theo has way too much fun at work.





	An EXTRAordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/gifts).



> Prompt by Colby, like 99% of the time. :D   
> For Med, because you wanted it. ♥

Liam was bored out of his mind.

No, actually he was past this state already. It wasn’t just simply boredom, it was torture.

This was so not what he had in mind when he had read about a ‘easy and fun job’ on a ‘upcoming indie movie’ on Craig’s list. _Note to self, never search for a job on Craig’s list again._

 

It has been one hour since he had been sat down at a small coffee table on the setting of what seemed to be a typical New Yorker Hipster Cafe. The new paper he should pretend to read was finished, his fake coffee cold by now (That stuff tasted like soap).

 

In the background Liam could hear the director and the lead actor arguing.

Something about lighting? And the best position for the microphones?

Liam didn’t care and frankly, if he didn’t need the money (Unlucky occurrence on his last job in a bakery that involved a bag of flour and a few dozen eggs. Long story, don't ask.) he would have been on his way out of this boredom hell at least half an hour ago.

But he had his mom’s glare still fresh in mind as he told her about the lost job. Again.

Jenna could be a scary woman, if she wanted to be.

 

Suddenly everybody who had stared at their phone for the last sixty minutes sprang into action again - a decision was made. _For now._

 

One of the assistants comes over to Liam’s table, a dark haired guy in tow.

“Okay, change of plans. You two, pretend to be friends in a conversation. No loud talking, no laughing. Clear?”

 

Both boys barely have time to nod when the woman turns on her heels immediately after finishing her command.

“Wow... her poor boyfriend...”, the new guy mumbles, but he sounds more amused than intimidated.

Liam laughs: “That would mean, she actually _had_ a partner! I am Liam, by the way.”

“Theo. So, why do you endure the torture that is this movie?”

“I got fired and need money until I find something new. Thought being an extra on a movie set would be fun. And you?”

Theo shrugs and leans back. He crosses his arms in front of his chest and as his impressive biceps bulges, the only thought in Liam’s mind is: _I wonder what it would be like to feel those arms wrapped around me._

 

“This is actually my real job. I am an actor, but sadly the roles are a bit rare lately, so I hold myself up with a little extra work.”

“That sounds so much cooler than my lame college life”, Liam answers, “what roles have you played so far?”

Before Theo can speak again, a loud _Action!_ sounds through the room.

 

For a moment the two of them fall silent before they remember their task.

Theo leans back in again. His eyes sparkle and a charming smile plays around his lips as he asks: “So... you come here often?”

 

Half an hour later Liam is sure he’s dreaming. A guy like Theo just can’t be real!

And with his absolutely unfair attractiveness and his flirty charm there is no way he should be interested in _Liam_ , of all people.

Liam, who only got to study history because of a lacrosse scholarship.

Liam, who can’t seem to hold a job for longer than two month.

Liam, who is so awkward around people that his only friends are Mason and Corey, who he had known since childhood.

 

But somehow, he is. Very interested at that, like it seems.

And Liam definitely feels the same way.

 

For the next few takes the two boys continue to talk about everything and nothing. Neither of them cares about the frequent _Action!’s_ and _Cut!_ ’s that are yelled throughout the scene or if they play their roles a accordingly.

Their conversation sways from Theo’s previous jobs to Liam’s last history paper and somehow Liam finds himself talking about his ex girlfriend Hayden now?

 

“I don’t even know why it hit me so hard. I was the one who broke up with her.”

“Well”, Theo answers, thoughtfully tapping a finger against his chin, “you obviously still care about her. Why did you end it?”

Liam hesitates, “I... I realized that she isn’t what I want in a partner. Hayden is a nice girl, but I am just not into her like that. Not anymore.”

“And what are you into now?”

Theo leans towards him again, a taunting smile on his lips and air seems to get hotter by the minute.

 

Liam looks into the bright green eyes of his scene partner, _now or never!_ the voice in his head screams, and he takes a deep breath before answering.

“You know, my current interest is of a completely different nature. Look wise, I really like darker types, always have, but I feel like I need my partner to be on the same level as me, I need a challenge, if you understand what I mean.”

 

If possible, Theo’s eyes start glowing even more with this statement.

“Is that so?”, he drawls. “Well, you are in luck because I think, I know someone who would be up for taking on that challenge...”

Liam feels his whole body heating up from the tension in the air and the heat in Theo’s gaze.

 

“CUT! You two! What the hell do you think you are doing?!”

Abruptly brought back to reality Theo and Liam both look up to a rather angry director.

The man storms towards their table, stands practically looming over them, his face beet red with rage. Apparently this wasn’t the first time he tried to exhort them. _Ooops..._

“I would be overjoyed if you two lovebirds could tone down the flirting a little bit. Your chemistry is stealing the show from our main characters!”

 

Liam is shocked into silence, but Theo only smiles sweetly as he retorts: “Well, in that case you would be better of hiring us for the lead roles, right?”

 

Surprisingly, those words don’t get them the lead roles. They get them fired.

But Liam can't bring himself to be angry at Theo.

Not when the other boy looks at him with those incredible eyes.

Not when they are currently eating ice cream in the nearby park together.

And certainly not, when Theo finally leans forward and kisses him.

 

 

BONUS:

“Hey Liam, look at that!”

Theo points at the window of the ice cream shop they just came out of.

There hangs a poster: **Help wanted.**

“What do you think? One for good luck?”

 

 


End file.
